


Priestess Of The Forsaken

by kafrinee



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Dark, Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Friendship, Love, POV First Person, Protectiveness, Relationship(s), Romance, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafrinee/pseuds/kafrinee
Summary: Merethyl is an elf that has an ability to heal others that is greater than anyone elses. It comes at a price, though. When healing, she is also giving away her life force.Merethyl has been plagued by nightmares since the age of eight. That was when her parents - and her entire village - was murdered. She was the only survivor. Now, ten years later, events start to transpire and she is kidnapped. Kidnapped by strange large creatures called Orcs with several humans that hate her. A man also claims to know details of her past unknown to her. He is also trying to take her, but no one knows why or what for. Whos responsible for her parents death? Why would she be so useful to this man? How deep does this go?





	1. Prologue

She walked into the dim throne room and walked across the dark marble floor towards the stairs that led up to the throne. Candles burned on top of a tall golden ornate candelabrum holding up to eight candles at once. The fire from the candles lit up the surrounding darkness, the wax from the candles slowly dripping down the candles. As she approached she lifted her heavy white and gold dress that drug the floor around her and stepped on the first step, her heel clicking on the marble. She looked up at her husband, a large and evil man. His hair was black and had gray streaks as he was aging. He wore dark royal clothing with a large golden crown sitting atop his head. His sword lay resting against his large elaborate glowing blue throne. Her throne sat next to his, smaller with a gold trim and red cushion. She wore a small silver crown that fit perfectly atop her blue hair.

His red eyes pierced through her as he watched her approach her throne and sit down. “Where is the priestess? She is late.” His deep voice echoed throughout the room, a guard began approaching them.

“Your Majesty…” He knelt and bowed his head. She noticed his entire body shaking with fear. She knew this would not be good news. “It seems that the priestess has… disappeared.”

“What?!” He stood up immediately, his throne being knocked backward and falling over, his sword landing at his feet. “Find her!!” The Queen looked up at her husband, her heart racing from the loud clash of both the throne and the sword suddenly falling. She looked up at her husband whose eyes were dancing with madness. He glanced at her at first and then finally looked her in the eyes. Bending down in front of her, he placed his hand on her chin. “Do not be afraid of me, my love. You have nothing to fear from me.” He placed a kiss on her lips before straightening his back and setting his throne back up.

The guard rose, finally racing out of the throne room. They could hear the commotion outside, yelling, feet stomping, running, swords being sheathed, armor being put on. They were preparing to go on a mission. The Queen looked at her husband, who stared forward at nothing but the wall, and wondered just who the priestess was. Why was she so important? The Queen sighed and stood, “My King, I am going to rest.”

The King looked up at her. “Yes, go rest. You have been ill as of late.” He took her hand, her small hand looking frail in his large callused hands. He kissed the back of it before releasing her. “I will be in later.” The Queen left the room, the outside commotion immediately freezing as she passed them. They all bowed before her as she passed. As soon as she entered her bedroom the commotion continued. She smiled as she thought of it. She could not get used to being so important.

She reopened the door, seeing a guard to the side of her doorway faithfully guarding her door. “Please fetch Ms. Rose for me.” Her face contorted in pain as she felt a sharp stab in her stomach.

“Your Majesty, Queen, are you all right?” The guard, looking panicked, turned to face her as she held her stomach as the pain deepened.

“Yes, I’m all right. I am just sore from all the walking I have done today. Please go and fetch Ms. Rose.” She shut the door firmly behind her after the guard acknowledged her words. Not long after a dark-skinned woman entered the room. The maid bowed before approaching the pained queen.

“Queen, are you okay?” The queen shook her head as she held onto her stomach, the sharp pain getting worse by the second.

The queen looked up at the maid. “You, Ms. Rose, are the only person in this castle whom I have trusted.” The queen looked down at her stomach.

“It was risky for you to stay here. You were lucky your stomach had not grown to be large. The King would have surely killed you on the spot for keeping such a secret.”

The queen shook her head, wincing in pain and trying to keep from making any sort of strange noise – or worse, a scream. “He cannot know of the child.” She laid on the bed as the pain began to subside for a moment. “He will kill my baby and…I cannot let that happen…” She looked up at Ms. Rose, “You must take him far away. There is a human woman waiting for me. She will care for the child.” Rose nodded to the queen.

“The baby… will he be human?” The queen shook her head no. “Elf, then. The child will surely be beaten by many.”

The queen smiled as the pain began to set in again. “He will be a strong child.” She placed her hand on her stomach and began to rub it lovingly. “And I will watch over him from another life.”

“My queen!! You mustn’t say that!!”

“Now, now, Ms. Rose that’s enough.” She winced as the pain began to get stronger by the minute. “Please, prepare for the birth. I feel him coming.”

 

 

Later, the queen laid there worn out from the trial she had just gone through. In her arms lay a small crying baby, and in Rose’s hand lay another sleeping baby – twin brothers. “Ms. Rose, please take him. Take good care of him. Raise him as if he were your own.” The queen stood up, wobbling as she tried to stand on her weak legs. “I must take this one to his new mother.” She looked down at the small, frail, sleeping baby.

She changed into something more comfortable, a commoner’s dress and a cloak to hide her face. She held the baby inside the cloak, only his head poking out from beneath. “My Queen-,” the captain of the guard opened the door and looked at the two women standing there, “What’s going on here?” He stared at the two baby’s and his face contorted into anger and betrayal. He slammed the door behind him, they could both hear. “My King!! You have been betrayed!!” The queen stared in horror at Rose.

“Go, Rose!! You must hurry and make claim of the baby!!” The queen rushed Rose out of the room before running down the hallway with her little one bundled in her arms. She could hear guards running after her as she raced down the stairs towards the servant’s entrance. The clanking of armor behind her, yelling, swords being drawn, she wished she could have disappeared.

She ran through the forest beside the city, the only light being from the moon. She ran towards the human city, Aldermoor. Her legs felt like jelly, her head spinning from blood loss, she was tired. She only wanted to sleep, to rest. Adrenaline was the only thing that was keeping her going. The thought of her child being safe, the thought of him possibly being killed because of her. She couldn’t take it.

She was determined not to stop, never to fall, only to protect the fragile child that was soundly cradled in her arms. She had a woman meeting her outside of a city that night to adopt the small child and care for him the rest of her life. She hoped the woman would take good care of him because she felt that this night would be her last. She slowed as she saw a figure in the distance. It was the woman and she noticed, as she approached her, that she looked afraid. She was slender and pale, human, blonde, and held her hands together so tightly that her knuckles were turning white, and she was looking out into the distance towards the guards that continued to chase her.

“Take the child, quickly.” She placed the baby in the woman’s arms. Looking at the baby one last time, she placed a few fingers on the child’s cheeks. Tears replaced the determination in her eyes and left after placing a tender kiss on the baby’s forehead. She felt a love for the baby like no other that she had felt before. A love that also created a need to protect the child, no matter what it took. No matter if it cost her the only life she had. “Take care of him for me. Treat him well.” The woman nodded as she looked down lovingly at the baby. “Go, now. Don’t let them see you.” She ran off in a different direction as her husband’s guards approached her.

“There! Capture her! The king wants her alive!!” She ran as much as she could, but it wasn’t enough. The adrenaline was fading, and she felt unbearably tired and weak. Her vision blurred, and her world began spinning. Her legs began shaking and numbing as she fell on the ground. She had reached her limit. It was a miracle that she made it this far especially only a few hours after she had given birth. She fell on the ground, her vision finally fading. A tear fell from her eyes as she closed them.

As she awoke, she recognized the ceiling was that of her husband’s bedroom. She moved her head downwards so that she was looking straight ahead and noticed he was sitting in a chair across from her in his daytime apparel; his sword leaned against the wall behind him. His long black hair draped around his shoulders as he glared angrily at her. She could tell he had just woken up from his sleep. His dark red eyes, eyes that her child had inherited, pierced through her. He was leaning forward, his hands relaxed in front of his legs, his arms resting on his knees. She tugged at the ropes that were tied around her wrists and chest with no avail. She looked up at her husband, glaring and determined not to tell him anything.

“Where is the child?” He closed his eyes as he spoke, struggling to stay calm. One small thing could instantly set him off.

“Gone. You’ll never find him.” She struggled more, even though it was useless.

“That is my ****CHILD****!” She flinched away from him as he stood up suddenly, picking up his chair, turning around, and throwing it at the wall. It shattered to pieces on contact.

“I know you. As soon as you get a hold of your children you will kill them. They threaten your power.” He froze at what she said, then turned to face her with a look of pure rage in his eyes.

He approached her quickly, bending over and putting his hand around her neck. He squeezed tightly as he spoke, “ ** _ ** _children?!_**_** ” A look of panic flashed through her eyes as she struggled against his grip.

"It was— a slip of the tongue. There’s only—one child.” She coughed and struggled to breathe as she spoke, lying her way out of the situation.

“Don’t lie to me, woman. I know your tics.” He threw her to the ground, the chair landing sideways. “You have betrayed me. My own wife. I loved you.” His face twisted into a look of pain and betrayal that was quickly replaced by resolve and anger. “You will pay for your betrayal.” He walked quickly towards the wall behind him, grabbing his sword. She looked at him with fear in her eyes, she begged him to forgive her. He only ignored her as he raised his sword. She closed her eyes as he thrust the sword into her chest right into her heart. He yanked the sword out and she slumped over, dead. Blood oozed from her chest, soaking her dress and puddling onto the floor. “Get her out. The blood is ruining the carpet.” He used his foot to turn her head, scowling at the look on her face. Finally, he turned away from her. “Burn the body. Also, search the area where she ran. The children have to be out there somewhere.”


	2. The Nightmare

I crept slowly into the black smoke that used to be a bright, green, happy village. The dark smoke rose from the hot ash and floated upwards staining the bright blue sky. The burnt wood, grass, and building debris crunched underneath my feet as I slowly crept forward. Ashes floated in the air around her as I disturbed the ground around me. Dying fires littered the area around me, burning what was left of the dead village. Nothing was left. The buildings had long fallen, burned, and then had been burned again; the bodies of families and friends littered the streets their red blood seeming to be bright on the circle of death I stood in the middle of. Their faces would forever be sketched in my mind. The looks of horror that glued in their widened eyes, their mouths gaped in surprise, some tear stained faces. The children that I had grown up with that had died beside the protective arm of their mother. The fathers and protectors brave deaths to protect the many families that had made their homes here.

I inched forward, my hands clasped together in front of my chest, tears streaming from my face involuntarily, my legs shivering slightly in fear, my breathing quick and shallow. I only had one thought driving me any further into this village. Only one. My mother. The mother who had cared for both my father and I no matter how sickly or frail I was.

I continued forward until I had reached the area my house had sat just hours ago. Just ahead would be the entrance where her father would have been to protect the people whose safety he was in charge of. Nervously, I walked a little quicker. The distance seemed to take forever, the path seeming to stretch on and on causing the feeling dread to sink further into my stomach. I began to feel as if I would never make it, until I saw two small figures in the distance standing and waving towards me. “ _ _Essatri__!” I screamed towards her. The figures grew gradually until I could finally make out my mother and her long blonde hair. Her smiling purple eyes and frail figure. My father stood beside her with his arm around her waist, his warm smile lighting his face up. His strong features made me feel safe and warm as I watched him. My pace quickened with my anxiousness to be in their warm embrace. Â 

I skidded to a halt when I saw the blood begin to soak the front of my father’s shirt. He began to turn pale, his body beginning to deteriorate until he was a skeleton with skin. My own heartbeat quickened with the fear and adrenaline that was running through my body. I watched in horror as my mother looked down at her husband casually, her happy expression melting into a neutral expression as she bent over him. I stumbled backwards a few steps before falling down on my butt, scared of the two figures that claimed to be my parents. I watched my mother stroke the side of my fathers face. Her face never moved, her expression remained unchanged. I observed her until a black shape appeared behind her. The shape approached quickly, the figure growing clearer by the second.

The cloaked figure stopped just behind my mother and walked around to her side. I watched him in horror as he pulled out a sword and raised it above his head. It was in that moment that my mother looked at me. Her mouth was gaped open as if she was screaming and her empty eyes were wide as they stared at me. A scream escaped my lips as I watched him swing the sword swiftly onto her neck. Her head bounced on the ground, rolling and bumping into my fathers body.

In an instant the cloaked man appeared in front of me. His face was blank. He had no eyes, no nose, and no mouth, but he clearly pointed his sword at my chest. He lifted the sword towards him slightly. Then in a swift clear motion, he shoved the sword through my chest. I grabbed at the sword in my chest, surprised and frightened. He squatted beside me and stared at me with his blank face as he grabbed the sword and prepared to shove it deeper into my chest.

 

 

I bolted upright in my bed, the colorful quilt bunching around my waist. My clothes and sheets were damp with sweat; a woman sat at my side her dark eyes filled with worry. I looked over at her, my heart pounding in my chest. Her usually tan skin was pale from the scare I had gone through; her dark, messy hair was up in a bun; and her strong, callused hands held onto my frail, weak hands. “Merethyl,” She said my name slowly, her usually commanding voice now soft and gentle.

“Kazumi,” I wiped the stray tears from my face and looked into her eyes as they flashed from worry to sadness. “Uh, sorry. __Essatri__.” __Essatri__ Â was the elven word for mother. Majority of the kids called their mothers by this.

She pat the back of my hand and gave me a soft smile. “It’s okay, sweetie. Was it the dream again?”

I nodded, feeling the tears make their way into my eyes and the sob rise up my throat. “It’s getting close to the anniversary.”

Kazumi got up from her chair, “I’ll prepare something to eat while you wash up.”

I slid out of bed carefully, my feet touched the cold wooden floor. I removed my sweat-drenched pajamas before walking into the bathroom that was connected to my bedroom. I stood in front of the mirror that hanged on the bathroom wall and looked at my blurry reflection. My long blonde hair was tangled up on the back of my head, dark circles made their home under my eyes, my face stained with tears that had made their escape as I slept. I sighed as I looked at the blurry reflection in the mirror.

It had been 10 years since my parents death and the massacre at the village. I still remembered the day before it happened. How could I not? A wonderful day for an eight year old turned into their worst nightmare. I sighed and bent down to splash water on my face. You would think I would at least be over the nightmares, but they never failed to show up as it neared the anniversary.

I stepped into a tub filled with warm water Kazumi had already prepared and sat down. I leaned back, closing my eyes trying to forget the horrible dream. It hadn’t happened exactly like the dream, of course, but for an eight year old it might as well have happened like that.

I had always felt responsible for the death of the village…It had happened after we found __that.__ Â It wasn’t but a small piece of paper, but the massacre had began almost immediately after. Well, maybe not immediately…It had panicked both of my parents. My dad left in a hurry and the entire town and begun to make its preparations. My mom, on the other hand, told me to prepare to go to my grandmothers.

And a child and their grandma were almost inseparable…at least that's how we used to be.

I sunk deeper into the tub as the terrible memories came forward into my mind. I had woken the next morning…My mother had carried me on her back all the way up Â a mountain, but had left as soon as I had fallen asleep again. I panicked, afraid I had been abandoned until I saw the thick cloud of smoke. I ended up running all the way down a mountain and through the forest to find my mother…only to find both of my parents dead.

The sight…still haunted me to this day.

“Merethyl,” Kazumi knocked on the door, “I’ve put the food on the table. Come out to eat when you’re ready.”

 

 

I trudged through the living room. My wet hair soaked the clothing that covered my shoulders, my bare feet making a soft slap against the hard wooden floor. I looked around for a moment at the living room. In the middle of the room was a couch covered with a blanket that was made by __Essatri’s__ Â mother. In front of the couch was a short, but long, dark wooden table. On top sat some odds and ends, stuff that Kazumi took with her to work during the day - and sometimes at night. Along the wall there was a cabinet that held things precious to her. Things that were handed down to her by her mother.

I had never known her mother. I guess, in a way, she would have been my grandmother, but she had died long before I had gotten here. From the looks of the things she had passed down to __Essatri__ Â she had been a kind lady. She seemed to love to sew, seeing as all the blankets she owned were hand-stitched by her mother. The odds and ends she passed down were small statues of angels, her old sewing needles, and some hand crafted things no doubt by her own hand.

I sighed, as I turned towards the small kitchen area. The counters lined the walls, the cabinets below them the only storage areas in the kitchen, the small round table in the middle of the room covered with plates and food. __Essatri__ Â stood in front of a pile of dishes scrubbing them clean. She cleaned when she felt stressed or worried. I plopped down in the chair, staring at her. “I’m fine, __Essatri__ ,” I lied to her. I hated it, but it was the only way I could think of to calm her down. I was still feeling the effects of the dream.

Calling __Essatri__ by name and not by the elven word for mother. The groggy feeling as I attempted to wake up and start my day. The sadness and depression that came along with losing my parents. The scared feeling of walking through the burnt village. All of it…all over again…Every year… I stared down at the plate on the table feeling slightly empty inside. The plate was full of food __Essatri__ Â had cooked for breakfast. It would get cold. I should eat it.

BAM! I jumped as I heard the front door hit against the wall. “Maaa!!” The large man walked in the door, tracking in dirt from his shoes. He threw down a sack by the door, it landed with a loud thud. “Merethyl!” I looked up at his face slowly, his red hair pulled back like it always was. I fought back the tears that formed when I saw his friendly, smiling face. “Breakfast!!” He sat in a chair next to me and pulled my plate over to him.

“Thats--” He looked at me, his mouth already full of food. “mine…”

“You weren’t eating it.” He took another large bite, already almost finishing what was there. “Today’s the day, right?” He reached his large arm over and wrapped it around my shoulders. He pulled me into a tight hug, my face engulfed by his large chest. Instinctively, I wrapped my own arms around him as I fought back the sob that rose in my throat. I wouldn’t cry in front of __Essatri__. I felt his face bury itself in my drying hair and heard him whisper, “It’ll be over before you know it.” I sat there for a long moment, soaking in the comfort that he was offering.

“Luthais!” I heard __Essatri’s__ Â stern voice. We released each other to turn and look at her. She stood with her hand on her hip, waving a wooden spoon at us as she spoke. “The only reason you come here on this day is to flirt with my daughter and eat her food.” It was true, well not the flirting, but eating and coming here on this day every year. He did come on this day every year to comfort me. He knew of my past and troubles. He knew I had dreams. I had even told him every detail of the dreams.

“Maaaa” He pleaded with her. “You know it’s not like that.” He got up and slinked his way over to Kazumi. “I just wanted to see your beautiful face,” he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulders. I watched him peer up through his lashes at my mothers glaring face.

She wiggled out of his grip, stepped away from him, and smacked him on the back of his leg. He leaped out of the way, rubbing his leg where she hit him. “You stop that and go back to work.” I could tell she was fighting a smile. She enjoyed his presence, but never wanted to admit it. He was nothing but a friendly teddy bear. A large, muscled teddy bear.

“Luthais,” He looked over at me, his smile almost fading, “are you harassing my mother?”

“Are you jealous?” He wiggled his eyebrows playfully. I shook my head, a smile forming as I pulled a clean plate over attempting to ignore any further comments. I filled the plate only halfway and listened to my mother as she shooed Luthais away.

Luthais finally gave in, backing up away from my mother. “All right, all right… I’m leaving.”

“I’m going to be away today. I’ve got some shipments to pick up outside the city.” I set my eyes on the plate as I absorbed the information Luthais was giving me. He was going to be gone. I felt Luthais grab my shoulder as he moved behind me. He squeezed it slightly as he said, “Will you be all right?” I stiffly turned my head and looked up at him to put on the best smile I could muster.

“It’ll be great. I’ve got so much to do that I wouldn’t even have time for anything else anyway.” I laughed, stuffing a fork full of food into my mouth as I fought back the tears. I wasn’t going to be fine today. I needed Luthais today more than any other day. He knew that. I knew that. __Essatri__ Â knew that. She had even put everything she was doing down.

Maybe… I relied on him too much…

A tear trickled down my cheek as thoughts came crashing down on my mind. Not happy thoughts either. These were the thoughts that make you feel as if you’re annoying. As if you’re not as important as you believed you were to them. As if, really, you are replaceable. As if--

Two large arms interrupted my thoughts. I froze, surprised by the sudden action. Tears were still trickling down my cheeks, my eyes wide, my hands gripped tightly around my eating utensils. He had wrapped his arms around my shoulders only squeezing slightly as to not do any harm. A hug. It was only brief, but I could, at least, feel the support he was trying to give me.

He was by the door picking up the large sack he put down when he entered by the time I looked at him again. “Ma! I’ll be back this evening. Don’t miss me too much,” he winked at her and then exited the house. Mom ignored him, only scrubbed the dishes as if she were worried or avoiding something.

 

Luthais and I had been friends since I moved here. He was in a similar situation. He was an orphan that was also taken in by the city. The only difference is that he wasn’t really taken in by a family. He was taken in by a businessman who wanted him only for work. So, while he was my best friend, Kazumi was like a mother to him.

Luthais had always been there for me throughout the years. He had watched me cry and cry over my parents. He had heard the nightmares that I had every night has a child and even now. He was there for me in a way my mother never could.

My mother cared for me. She fed me, clothed me, gave me shelter. She kept me warm, gave me a love that no one else could. She watched over me nightly as I had nightmares. She fought anyone that tried to give me trouble.

Yet through all that I could never cry in front of her. I could never let her feel as if she had failed. I could never say to her that I still cared for my parents; that I still am not over the death of my parents. To let her down, to see that pain and sorrow in her eyes would not only kill her but also me.

That’s why Luthais could be there for me like my mother couldn’t. He could hear everything I couldn’t tell my mother. Nothing in this world could replace the two of them.

“Merethyl,” Kazumi’s voice broke through my thoughts. “Did you hear me?”

“Sorry, __Essatri__ , I was lost in thought.” I looked at my plate. The food was still there, only now it was cold. Kazumi took the food from me and began to warm it up again. “Thanks, __Essatri__.”

“I’ve got to leave for work soon. I have a meeting with __Andrdei__ and then some patrols to handle. Will you be okay until then?”

“Yeah, I’ve got some supplies to buy for the infirmary.” Kazumi placed the plate back on the table.

“Eat quickly and then go. The marketplace will be crowded soon and you don’t want to be caught in that. It can be dangerous for someone as frail as you.”

“ _ _Okay, Essatri.__ Quit worrying and go. I promise to get you or Lu-- Uh…” He’s out of town. “I’ll get you or a warrior if there’s any trouble.” She nodded and yanked her belt off of a hook on the wall. She fastened it, gave me a peck on the forehead, and rushed out of the house.

 

 

I quickly turned the knob, yanking the door open. I quickly grabbed the basket sitting by the door and rushed down the stairs. I heard the door slam shut behind me as I ran down the street towards the market. The market had opened up an hour ago. It would be busier than my mother would’ve liked, but, honestly, it didn’t bother that much. I enjoyed seeing the bustle of the city. It had a happiness about it that I couldn’t describe.

I looked around at the buildings. I’ve always loved our small area and how the buildings were created. They were made of the trees except we didn’t cut down or destroy the trees to build a house. The tree had limbs that branched out from its trunk, twisting and turning around themselves as they created the building. Each tree could have two buildings depending on their size.

The temple was made of two trees because of its size. My infirmary was made up of one, but that tree could only hold the infirmary. Majority of the small houses had two to each tree except for the High Priest’s home. We called him __Andrdei__. It was his title. Except now we had to be careful about the buildings. Some were beginning to get run down and unable to hold families.

I diverted my thoughts from those of the city and began to think of things I would need in the market. There were herbs I would need. Spring Bog Tree bark, Savory Emperors Leaf, Sage Pathosberry, and Sand Quarrellilly. I also needed some alcohol, bandages, cloth, needles, and some- “Oof!”

“Watch where you’re going, __Juvenin__.” I heard him spit out the word as if it were poison. I recognized the old grizzly voice, the ornate robes that drug the ground beneath him, the obnoxious wooden staff that he always held in his right hand. My heart pounded as I looked up at him slowly, afraid of the old man.

“ _ _A__ - _ _Andrdei__!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment if you have any constructive criticism or questions!  
> There are multiple words that I have made up. I will leave a list of them here for later use in case I have forgotten to explain their meaning in the chapter.  
> Andrdei - Old Man/High Priest  
> Juvenin - Word for Child  
> Sen - Elderly  
> Levinim - Merethyl’s title  
> Essatri - Mother  
> Anepi - friend  
> Saluthe - god/goddess  
> Fasem - Merchant

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any constructive criticism or questions please leave a comment!


End file.
